


Bootleggers and Bond sellers

by Mangosherbet



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangosherbet/pseuds/Mangosherbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes places in the scene where Nick and Gatsby are in Jay's car going to meet up with some of Gatsby's colleagues. Nick ponders over the mystery of a the man named Jay Gatsby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bootleggers and Bond sellers

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote way back in May because i was bored and it was late and my friend requested it

The man before him, thought Nick, simply could not be real. The glamour of the parties, the mansion, the garish suits, and crystal chandeliers made every bit of this man's story more, and more astounding. How could such peculiar, enchanting person incarnate so seamlessly?

Nick looked at the man he sat beside in the car, scanning him up and down. The cool gold of the medal from Montenegro slipped between Nick's fingers as he looked away from Gatsby's returned gaze.

"So I see you're impressed by that silly thing." Gatsby grinned. 

"It's just a bit incredible." He responded. "You're beyond and above anyone I've ever met. It's like you shouldn't exist, it's so incredible."Nick handed medal back to him. 

This man- this Gatsby- could not be human! He was a god who dared walk among mortals. As the bond seller stared at the man driving, he could not help but smile at the way the latter spoke: So animatedly and exultantly. 

"Well, if you want incredible, you best stick around a bit, old sport."

The way he beamed at Nick made his heart beat fast like the way Gatsby drove.

Nick was dazzled by that smile. 

If Nick had a statue made for every time that smile made him grin back it’d be the 8th wonder of the world. Which was saying a lot, seeing as they'd only met twice. Never the less, it was a smile that radiated enough watts of energy to blow out the sun.

If Nick Caraway was the oil, Jay Gatsby was the flame on the tip of a match, taunting the former as it threw Carraway's worries to the wall as shadows. He was bright and demanded to be paid attention to, not that Carraway minded. (He could see why Daisy found Jay so enticing.) Nick so begged and yearned to be set ablaze by Gatsby; bathed in metaphorical oil in hope of catching fire and burning in the pleasure of him; to be enveloped in the light that was Jay Gatsby and to forget his own dark demons. 

If Nick wrote Gatsby's name in oil the fire would burn so surreal and true that a rainbow would look washed out, as he owned and is the entire color spectrum. The pink suit and yellow car were proof enough of this. 

...Maybe some color and liveliness was just what Nick needed.

After all, being in grayscale got so lonely and dull after a while.


End file.
